


Furry Friends

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: SPN Genre Bingo [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, How to Do an Office AU in the Time of Covid, Referenced Off-Screen Death of Anna and Castiel, Working from Home, animal cuddles, so many pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Working from home has been a big hit for Inias.  He's happier, more productive, and better cuddled.
Relationships: Hester/Inias (Supernatural)
Series: SPN Genre Bingo [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467271
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Furry Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Heaven and Hell Bingo  
> Square: Inias
> 
> Written for Good Things Happen Bingo  
> Square: Animal Companion
> 
> Written for SPN AU Bingo  
> Square: Office AU
> 
> Written for SPN Genre Bingo  
> Square: Cuddling

While most of his office complained about working from home, Inias found he quite thoroughly enjoyed it. He still dressed up, even wearing his suit pants and shoes to go to his computer, but in other ways he relaxed while at home. It was neat being able to multitask, working both jobs without the boss for his day job staring over his shoulder and wondering why he was writing fiction while waiting for a phone call or compiling some code. His boss never questioned it when he turned in reports or assignments at odd hours. He didn’t have to deal with loudmouths or idiots dropping by his cubicle to interrupt him when he was working, no matter what he was working on. Even on Zoom meetings, he could still get work done on one of his jobs, thanks to having multiple computers.

The best part of working from home, though, was that he could take a cuddle break almost whenever he wanted. Even when Hester wasn’t there, or she wasn’t in the mood for cuddles, he had several options.

If he still had work to do, he just needed some affection, he could go to Donatello. The guinea pig was quiet, calm, and loved nothing more than to nap or groom or eat on the desk next to Inias’s keyboard where he could reach over and pet Donatello whenever he wanted. It satisfied his need for touch without requiring him to stop working, at least not for long. Donatello was adorable, too.

If he wanted something a little more involved, but that he could still work around, he could go for Maria or Krista. The hamsters would play in their little open pen at his feet, and he could pick one up to pet when he needed five minutes off. They were a bit more disruptive, but still fun, and there were two of them.

Kevin didn’t give him a choice about taking his cuddle breaks. When Kevin decided Inias needed a cuddle break, he would jump up on Inias’s lap and start purring. This was not often, as Kevin was a rather grumpy cat who preferred to be left alone most of the time. Even in the same room, Kevin was happier curled up in a patch of sunshine or watching the fish or napping on the back of Inias’s chair or lounging on the floor than being in Inias’s lap. When he wanted his cuddles, though, he got his cuddles. No work would get done. On the very rare occasion it happened during a Zoom meeting or equally time-sensitive thing, Inias could put him down, but he ended up missing out on cuddles until Kevin forgave him… and in the meantime, he would have to dodge hairballs.

The best cuddles came from Luke, the golden retriever. He was big enough for full-body cuddles and always happy to provide, and it meant actually getting away from his desk and his computer and focusing on the dog without being taunted by messages or notifications. Luke was always so happy to see him. Taking Luke for a walk was a good way to get out and think, and usually came with cuddle time when they got home.

The other dog, Tony the greyhound, was less enthusiastic about cuddles, but he was a total slut for pets and skritches. Inias was perfectly happy to provide. Especially after a storm, when Tony would crawl out from under the table he was hiding under and come put his head on Inias’s knee. He needed the attention and Inias could usually use the comfort too. Especially if Hester wasn’t home, Inias needed the reassurance that storms were normal and not something to be afraid of. He couldn’t help imagining the worst happening to Hester. Even if Hester was home, they had other friends who could be out there, and ever since they lost Anna and Castiel to a flood, Inias was afraid of it happening again.

The fish were completely useless for cuddles, but Inias loved Sven, Luigi, Justin, Dennis, and Aaron anyway.

Going back to work was going to suck… for everyone else. Inias had already talked to his boss, who had agreed that since unlike everyone else his productivity had gone up with quarantine, as long as he kept it up, she’d only make him come into work for meetings that he needed to be physically present for. Inias loved his job.


End file.
